The invention relates to a milking cluster for the automatic milking of milk-producing animals and to a milking parlor having such a milking cluster.
Document EP 0 862 360 B1 describes an apparatus for the automatic milking of animals, a teat cup being pulled into a cone by means of a cable which is mounted on the bottom of the teat cup. The cone is pivotable such that the teat cup is able to be pivoted under a covering.
Patent document EP 0647 391 B1 specifies a structure for the automatic milking of animals. A teat cup is mounted directly on the end of a loop-shaped line which can be divided into at least two portions. A first portion is connected to the teat cup and is relatively rigid, and a second portion is relatively flexible. The teat cup is held and guided additionally by means of a parallel guide, against which it can be tightened using a cable.
Against this background, the object of the invention consists in providing an improved arrangement as well as a milking parlor.